The New Clans: Book 1
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Leaders have become as cruel as leaf-bare. The warrior code has changed. When a group of resistance rises in each Clan, will their plan work, or will it be discovered and fail?
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan-

Leader-  
Runningstar: Huge, thick furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-  
Birchtail: Thick furred tawny tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Mosseyes: Thick furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with deep green eyes  
_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Warriors-  
Blackfur: Short furred black tom with dark green eyes  
_Apprentice: Brownpaw_  
Frostbite: Thick furred pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
Ravenpelt: Short furred dark gray tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Brackenpaw_  
Dustwhisker: Short furred pale gray tom with bright blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Firpaw_  
Sorrelfur: Thick furred mottled golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes  
Boulderclaw: Short furred silver tom with pale green eyes  
_Apprentice: Poplarpaw_  
Mallowface: Thick furred ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Snowpaw  
_Mistywing: Pregnant thick furred pale gray tabby-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Bramblepelt: Short furred dark brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Cindercloud: Short furred dark gray-and-white tom with amber eyes  
Flamefur: Short furred flame colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Brackenpaw: Thick furred golden brown tabby she-cat with hazy green eyes  
Nightpaw: Short furred black tom with white dapples and deep blue eyes  
Brownpaw: Thick furred brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
Firpaw: Thick furred dark brown tom with dark green eyes  
Poplarpaw: Short furred gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Snowpaw: Thick furred gray-and-white she cat with dapples of white on the gray and green eyes

Queens-  
Willowfur: Short furred light brown tabby with gray eyes  
Mother of Birchtail's kits:  
Quickkit: Thick furred dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Flowerkit: Thick furred tawny tabby she-kit with leaf-green eyes  
Paleflower: Thick furred pale ginger cat with orange eyes  
Mother to:  
Ashkit: Short furred dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Elders-  
Clawfeather: Heavily battle-scarred short furred tom with a silver tabby pelt and dull green eyes; Second oldest cat in ThunderClan  
Specklefoot: Short furred, mottled golden tabby she-cat with smoldering amber eyes; Oldest cat in ThunderClan  
Knotfur: Thick furred mottled gray tom with bright blue eyes and a knotted pelt; Recently became elder

ShadowClan-*

Leader-  
Sandstar: Thick furred mottled pale ginger tabby she-cat with deep, dark green eyes

Deputy-  
Littlestorm: Short furred white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Owlface: Short furred tawny she-cat with a broad, flat face and gray-green eyes  
_Apprentice: Eagletail_

Warriors-  
Smalltail: Short furred caliby(tortoiseshell and white tabby) she-cat with hazy green eyes and a short tail  
Ashwhisker: Thick furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Badgerpaw_  
Nightpelt: Short furred black she-cat with hazy green eyes  
_Apprentice: Shortpaw_  
Pinknose: Short furred tortoiseshell she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Apprentices-  
Eagletail: Thick furred dusky brown tom with ice-blue eyes  
Badgerpaw: Thick furred gray tom with a badger's stripes and leaf-green eyes  
Shortpaw: Short furred gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens-  
Tigerfur: Short furred ginger tabby she-cat with hazy green eyes  
Mother of Ashwhisker's kits:  
Snowkit: Short furred white-and-silver-tabby she-kit with emerald green eyes  
Larkkit: Short furred ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes  
Grasskit: Thick furred tom; Looks exactly like Ashwhisker

Elders-  
_No Known Elders  
_

WindClan-*

Leader-  
Brightstar: Thick furred silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Deputy-  
Swiftstep: Short furred blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes

Warriors-  
Blackfeather: Short furred black tom with blue eyes  
Pinefall: Thick furred dark brown tabby tom with liquid blue eyes  
Goldenheart: Short furred golden tabby she-cat with smoldering amber eyes  
_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Apprentices-  
Ripplepaw: Short furred light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Rabbitpaw: Thick furred tawny tom with blue eyes

Queens-  
Ambereyes: Thick furred silver tabby with amber eyes  
_Unborn Litter  
_Dawnfoot: Thick furred pale ginger cat with green eyes  
Mother to:  
Gingerkit: Short furred ginger and white tom(hasn't opened eyes)  
Stonekit: Thick furred mottled gray she-kit(hasn't opened eyes)

Elders-  
Beechfur: Short furred tawny tabby tom with blue eyes  
Mousefoot: Thick furred light brown tom with green eyes

RiverClan-*

Leader-  
Weedstar: Small thick furred black tom with grass green eyes

Deputy-  
Foxheart: Thick furred ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat-  
Brownpelt: Short furred dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Cats Outside Clans-*  
Snowflake: Thick furred white she-cat with blue eyes; A rouge  
Pompeii: Thick furred mottled gray tabby with flaming orange eyes; A kittypet at the Twolegplace in WindClan territory

*= Not all of the Clan is listed. Some not listed may appear, and some listed may not appear.


	2. Prologue

_**Just a fore note: This takes place many, many seasons after the Great Battle. Of that, I mean about fifteen years.**_

Snow fell quietly onto a moor. "It's okay, my babies." A white queen told her three kits. Her thick pelt bristled with worry. Two of her kits were on her back, and the weakest was held in her scruff. One of the kits on her back was dead. The other was the strongest of the two she had left. "Please make it," the queen told the living kit on her back, "You too." She mewed to the kit in her scruff. The kits hadn't even opened their eyes yet. Finally, after searching for days, she smelt cat. She followed it as quickly as she could without disturbing her little ones. The queen finally saw one tabby shape and two solid ones.

"Hey, over here! Do any of you know of some queens?" She called out. The tabby's fur bristled.

"We aren't ThunderClan," he snarled, "Go to them! Runningstar _loves _mixed blood!" The white queen felt hurt at the tabby's words.

"Well where are they?"

"Mouse-brain! Don't you know _anything_? They're that way!" The tabby pointed his tail towards ThunderClan. "And if you follow a straight line, if you can, you'll be right at their camp. Got that?" The queen nodded her head.

"Easy now, Pinefall," A black tom scolded at the tabby, "Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean you have to be like that." Pinefall snorted at that. The black tom leaned closer to her. "Don't mind him. But you really should go to the ThunderClan camp. Our leader, Brightstar, doesn't like rouges on our territory. And if you go in a straight line like Pinefall said to do, you'd end up falling into their stone hollow, so when you are far into a woodland and cat scent is heavy, watch your step. I'll carry the white kit on your back for you."

"No, it's fine. If you carry anything, please carry the gray kit. The white one is...dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The tom had sympathy glazed in his blue eyes.

"It's fine. What's your name?" the she-cat was obviously trying to change the topic from her dead kit.

"My name's Blackfeather. Blackfeather of WindClan."

.:.:.:.

"This is ThunderClan's camp. The entrance tunnel is made of thorns, so you'll have to watch out for your other kit." Blackfeather meowed.

"How do you know so much about this camp if you don't live here?"

Blackfeather gulped. "Brightstar doesn't like ThunderClan very much. She often forces us to attack them and steal the kits. I'm usually chosen on these attacks because I'm small, but still strong."

"Why doesn't Brightstar like ThunderClan?"

Blackfeather gulped again. "It's because she only had one kit. We had a battle over a patch of woodland, and her son was killed. When she became leader, she vowed to take ThunderClan's every kit, but it never works, and what always happens is unnecessary bloodshed."

"Hey! WindClan are here again! And with a rouge!" A voice rang in the clearing.


	3. Chapter 1

Nightkit's eyes popped open. Today at sunhigh they would become apprentices! "Firkit! Poplarkit! Snowkit! Wake up! Were gonna be apprentices today!" Nightkit's littermates opened their eyes as well. "What should we do first?" Firkit asked.

"I'm gonna help Mosseyes. It's the only way to be sure I'll become her apprentice. Maybe Runningstar will see it and realize I'll be a great choice!"

A golden queen swept him back with her tail. "Nightkit, I'm sure Runningstar wouldn't choose at the last moment. He's probably already chosen all of your mentors."

"But I wanna make sure!" Nightkit protested.

"Alright. Go see if Mosseyes has anything for you to do."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting! Flamepaw! Come forward!" Runningstar announced.

"I, Runningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at all costs, including your life?"

Flamepaw's fur rose in excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Flamefur. StarClan honors your ambition to make ThunderClan the best it can be, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Flamefur! Flamefur!" Everyone repeated, the loudest being his mother, Mallowface.

"And, this sunhigh, we also gather to name four new apprentices. Firkit! Come here!" Firkit's pelt bristled higher.

"From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Firpaw. Dustwhisker! You were well trained by Knotfur, and you did a swell job training Willowfur. I expect you to pass on the same skills and do just as good with Firpaw." Firpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Snowkit! Come forward!" Snowkit bounded up to the Highledge. "From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Snowpaw. Mallowface! You are ready for your first apprentice. I believe I trained you well, and so you should be an excellent mentor to Snowpaw." Snowpaw and Mallowface touched noses.

_Come on, when am_ I _gonna know? _Nightkit thought at the beginning of Poplarkit's ceremony. "...you shall be known as Poplarpaw. Boulderclaw! You were an exceptional mentor to Cindercloud, and I think you will also do well with Poplarpaw."

"Nightkit! Come!" Nightkit bounded up to the Highledge faster than any of his littermates. "From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw." Nightpaw's heart sank. _Warrior name? No! _Medicine cat_ name! _"Mosseyes! You told me you need an apprentice, and that Nightpaw was your preference. So you will mentor him." Nightpaw's heart suddenly rose. _Yes! _

"Come on, Nightpaw. I'll show you around, and you can go ahead and start learning." Mosseyes nudged him to the top of the hollow. She showed him a bramble bush. "This will be your den. There are ferns over there, where you can make yourself a nest." Nightpaw nodded his head in acknowledgement. "First, you'll need to learn some simple herbs. Some of the easiest to tell, find, and remember that you haven't already learned. This, is catnip, or catmint, whichever you prefer. It's just two different names for the same thing. Our main supply comes from an abandoned twoleg nest. It's so strong, you'll only need to sniff it once, and you'll never forget it. I've told you what it's used for. Can you remember?" Nightpaw thought for a moment. "For treating greencough or...whitecough?"

"Yes. It almost always cures whitecough, which can turn into greencough, or the fatal blackcough." Nightpaw shivered. Frostbite once told them that she had a kit once, and it died from blackcough. Mosseyes interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, I know you don't know the name of this one, but you've used it before. Sniff it, and maybe you'll remember." Mosseyes pawed at a pile of bark, letting her apprentice have all the time in the world to think. He smelt it. It was vaguely familiar, but he still definitely knew it. What was it used for? Suddenly, he remembered. "For aches and pains. Like a head ache, or a paw ache, right?"

"Yes." Mosseyes thought. "Say, we're running low. Let's go down to the lakeshore and get some."

"So, what is it?"

"Willow bark."

So far Nightpaw had learned one remedy. Willow bark. It cures small aches and pains. He'd have to know and memorize many more if he wanted to be the best medicine cat he could be.


	4. Chapter 2

Poplarpaw sniffed the air. Her, Firpaw, and Snowpaw were out learning to hunt with their mentors. Boulderclaw sniffed as well. "That's mouse. Watch me closely, and I'll try to catch it." Boulderclaw swiftly dropped into a crouch and stalked a mouse eating its nut. Poplarpaw noticed his steps were very light. The mouse smelt him and started to scurry away, but Boulderclaw was faster. He leaped forward and killed the mouse with one blow. He dropped the prey and buried it to collect it later.

"Now, can any of you say what I did?"

Snowpaw answered Boulderclaw. "You put all your weight onto your haunches because a mouse will feel you before it smells or hears you."

"Correct, Snowpaw! Same thing with voles and shrews. For that, you can have the mouse. Now, can someone tell me how to stalk a bird?" No one answered Boulderclaw this time, not even Snowpaw.

"Okay, no one can. To stalk a bird, you must make absolutely sure you're downwind. And, a bird will see you before anything else, so you really have to blend in with your surroundings. Dustwhisker will show you how to collect birds, and watch closely; we made up these techniques himself."

Dustwhisker leaped up and clambered his way up an oak. His pelt blended in well with the gray-brown bark. A finch was singing not even half a tail-length ahead of him. His claws were sheathed until he was only a pawstep away from walking on it. Quietly, he took out one paw with claws unsheathed and stabbed the bird in the back of its neck. The finch launched an alarm call and tried to fly off, but Dustwhisker's claws firmly held it down. He bit it and the finch lay limp. He collected his prey and slid down the trunk.

"Well done, Dustwhisker," Mallowface cheered, "I couldn't do that, no matter how many times I tried."

Dustwhisker looked at his apprentice. "Firpaw, would you like to try? There's a wagtail in that tree over there."

"O-okay," Firpaw stuttered. "I'll try."

Poplarpaw was impressed of how calm her brother was staying. He was crouching in the tall grass, moving as quickly as he could without disturbing the bird. It didn't even know he was there. Firpaw quietly climbed up the tree. The wagtail was still grooming its feathers. Firpaw held his paw out and unsheathed his claws to clam his prey, but his heart was thumping too loud, and it scared the wagtail off. "Mouse dung!" He exclaimed. He came back to the group. "Hey, Firpaw! That was really good! You almost had it, and on first try, too! Pretty soon you'll be better than me! Really, they're not hard to miss." Dustwhisker's words seemed to cheer Firpaw up. Mallowface spoke this time. "Let's try for some squirrels by those beeches. They're really easy with even not too much practice."

It had been a successful hunt. Poplarpaw caught three squirrels and a plump shrew. Firpaw caught a squirrel and too many mice and voles to carry in one trip, and Snowpaw caught a giant rabbit and a pheasant. Mallowface didn't give her light praise. The Clan was well fed that night. _I wonder what Nightpaw did all day. _Poplarpaw thought. _I'll ask if Mosseyes and him have eaten, and if they haven't, I'll talk to him._ "Birchtail? Do you know if Mosseyes and Nightpaw have eaten?"

"Um, no, I believe they haven't. Take them something, will you?" Birchtail meowed back to Poplarpaw. She picked out a large squirrel that they could share. "Mosseyes? Nightpaw? I've got you some fresh-kill if you're hungry." Mosseyes looked away from her work. "Oh, thank you Poplarpaw. Nightpaw, are you hungry?" Nightpaw purred in delight at the sweet, warm smell. It made Poplarpaw realize that she, too, was hungry. "Boulderclaw! Can I get some fresh-kill?"

"Of course, Poplarpaw, after that success." She devoured a vole in a few bites. "Oh, and, Poplarpaw! I forgot to show you the apprentices' den! It's over there!" Boulderclaw pointed to it with his tail. She went in, and Brackenpaw was making her a nest. "Hi, Poplarpaw! Want to share a dove with me?" Brackenpaw asked.

"Sorry, Brackenpaw. I've already eaten. Thanks for making my nest for me."

"No problem. I'll go ask Brownpaw. I'm sure she's famished after battle training."

"Okay. Bye, Brackenpaw! Thanks again!" Secretly, Poplarpaw envied the two sisters. Battle training! It wouldn't be long before she did it, but it would still seem like ages.


	5. Chapter 3

"Snowpaw! Wake up!" A dark brown paw prodded at Snowpaw. "Tonight's the Gathering, Snowpaw!" Her eyes popped open.

"Who's going, Firpaw?"

"Not Brackenpaw and Brownpaw, but the rest of the apprentices, Birchtail, our mentors, Blackfur and Flamefur. I think."

Snowpaw felt a bit bad that Brackenpaw and her sister couldn't go since they had made nests for the new apprentices, but they had also been to Gatherings before.

"Brightstar, would you like to speak first?"

"Thank you, Weedstar, I would. We have two kits in the nursery that were born three moonsets ago, and a new litter on the way. We have also welcomed a new warrior, Turtleheart. He was unable to come tonight. Sandstar, do you wish to speak next?" Brightstar mewed.

"I don't have much to say. Owlface's apprentice, Eaglepaw, is now Eagletail, and that's it. Runningstar, will you speak next?"

"We have a new warrior, Flamefur, and four new apprentices, Poplarpaw, Firpaw, Snowpaw, and Nightpaw. They are all present tonight."

"I have nothing to report. Everything that's happening is usual for RiverClan. The prey is swimming, the apprentices' training is going along nicely, and everything is normal."

"We're glad to hear that, Weedstar." Runningstar replied to Weedstar. The leaders jumped off of the Great Oak and their group came to join them.

"Wow, that was amazing! I want to go to every Gathering from now until the end of time!" Snowpaw whispered to Firpaw.

"Me too. They're amazing!"

"Wait a minute, who's that?" A white rouge came from nowhere, her pelt bristling in wariness. She looked as if she'd just had kits. Brightstar's fur also ruffled. Realizing she was outnumbered, she ran back to a bramble bush. Brightstar's eyes were glazed with disbelief, as if she was triumphant a rouge was that easy to force away. When she came out, she was scuffling three kits along. One was white, like her, and the other two were pitch black.

"Snowflake? Why are so many cats here?" A black she-kit asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know either, Blackbird, but as long as the silver cat is still like that, we need to go." The queen, who was apparently Snowflake, answered.

"I'll fight the silver cat! I practiced with Creek and Blackbird! Can I?" The other black kit asked, a tom this time.

"It's true, Snowflake. Lizard almost sent me and Blackbird into a nettle bush he fought so hard!" The white she-kit, apparently Creek, supported Lizard.

"No, kits, let's get moving. We can catch prey soon if you're hungry." Snowflake lightly scolded them.

"Not on the Clans' territory you're not!" Brightstar called after them. Swiftstep, her deputy, snickered.

_That was just cruel! I can understand not wanting a rouge hunting on Clan territory, but that was too much!_ Snowpaw thought as she snuggled into her nest, lined with the soft feathers of the pheasant she caught recently. "How was the Gathering?" Brownpaw asked. She had apparently heard them come back.

"We saw a white rouge. Brightstar and Swiftstep were simply cruel to her and her kits!" Snowpaw answered. Brownpaw's ice-blue eyes were deep pools of sympathy.

"What did they do?"

Snowpaw told her everything. Brownpaw's fur bristled.

"Well, I think you two'd better get to sleep. Don't forget we have an assessment tomorrow, Brownpaw." Brackenpaw told them.

"Oh yeah. Good night, Snowpaw."

That night, Snowpaw had a dream. A little white kit was in front of her. Its eyes weren't even open. Snowpaw recognized this kit...somehow. It wasn't Creek, for sure. Her eyes had opened. But she wasn't sure how. Then, snow blew, swirling around the white kit until she was invisible. Then she woke up.

"Snowpaw! Wake up! Battle training's today!" Mallowface called to Snowpaw. She was no longer drowsy, but confusion from her dream wrapped around her like the snow around that poor little kit...


	6. Chapter 4

Firpaw went to deliver Paleflower a bird. Her kit, Ashkit, was still suckling from her, though he'd already opened his ice-blue eyes.

"But Paleflower, I'm hungry! Just another drop of milk?" Ashkit whined.

"I'm sorry, Ashkit, but I can't make any more milk until-Firpaw! Thank goodness! Ashkit's been whining like an upset fox!" Paleflower mewed. Firpaw gave an amused purr.

"Here's a bird. I could tell he was whining. He scared off a thrush!" Firpaw answered to Paleflower. She also purred in amusement.

"No, I'm serious. I was right behind a thrush and Ashkit squealed, causing it to fly off."

"See, Ashkit? If you weren't complaining so much, you would've eaten sooner." Ashkit hung his head.

"The first thing you need to know in a battle, is to know the enemy's weaknesses. Like how ShadowClan can't fight in dense undergrowth, so if they ever attack the camp, what do you do?" Mallowface asked, who was one of the best fighters in the Clan.

"If ShadowClan attacks us, we should get them into the thick part, where we are now." Firpaw meowed.

"Yes, very good Firpaw. Now, you'd do the same with WindClan, because they're not used to so much undergrowth in one area, and it's covered. Now, here are some basic battle moves that I'll demonstrate with Boulderclaw. And pretend he's from an enemy Clan."

Claws sheathed, Boulderclaw pinned down Mallowface. Her claws also sheathed, she raked her hind paw across his belly and finished with a kick that sent Boulderclaw about a two tail lengths away.

"Now, in a real battle, kick them hard enough so they'll land in a bramble," Boulderclaw advised, "Of course, Mallowface wouldn't kick me that hard." She let out a purr. Firpaw wondered why they were so affectionate toward each other until he remembered Flamefur had one told him that Mallowface and Boulderclaw were his parents.

"Here's another that's been highly favored since the dawn of the Clans. It's an excellent move if you become powerful, such as leader or deputy."

Boulderclaw and her stood face-to-face. Mallowface bowed her head, as if giving up. Boulderclaw looked happy and yowled.

Then she leaped at him and pinned him down. "In a real battle, I would bite his throat out, if he were an enemy."

"Then I'm glad I'm in ThunderClan!" Boulderclaw purred.

The two continued to show them battle moves to repeat and practice. "Now that you know very many moves, go around and talk on what would be the best battle plan to fight ShadowClan and WindClan, and at least one strategy for each, and we'll tell you how we think about it." Mallowface mewed.

"Yes. It has to be good." Dustwhisker added.

"The best place to do it would be in your den; It's quiet, and you won't mistakenly disturb Brownpaw and Brackenpaw while they're on their assessment."

"Okay, so, what do you think we should do if ShadowClan attacks the camp?" Firpaw asked his sisters.

"Tat depends on a number of things," Poplarpaw told him, "What are they trying to do? Are they trying to steal kits? Take revenge? What?"

"Well, that's why I have a plan that'll take care of all those things. First, we make it so that the only way out is the entrance tunnel. Then, we actually fight, but we lead the to all those bramble and gorse thickets that we were at. Kick them into the thickets, like how Mallowface said to do, then we can win!"

"I think that's pretty good for ShadowClan, Firpaw, but what about WindClan? They're used to undergrowth." Snowpaw suggested. Firpaw thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Do you, Snowpaw?"

"Yes, I do. Like I said, they're used to undergrowth, but not _extremely thick_ undergrowth. Brownpaw told me about a good hunting spot that's _really_ thick, and so covered you can't see the sun at all. And, it's not far from camp. Use it instead of the place Firpaw used would be a perfect place for fighting WindClan."

Firpaw nodded his head. "Good plan, Snowpaw. Poplarpaw, do you have one?"

"No. Your's are excellent."

Then let's tell Mallowface!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Firpaw could see how Snowpaw was happy to have Mallowface as a mentor, especially because she was essentially the best fighter in ThunderClan.

"Mallowface! Boulderclaw! We've come up with-" Firpaw was interrupted by a loud screech. A silver tabby she-cat was standing at the entrance tunnel. Ashkit, Quickkit, and Flowerkit bundled out from the nursery, but Paleflower grabbed her own and shooed the other two inside. The silver tabby payed no attention to anything but those three kits. "Blackfeather! Pinefall! Come with me." She ordered. A tabby followed right behind her, as if he were excited. The other cat, a black tom, followed much slower, as if he didn't want to. Runningstar zoomed out from his den. The cats still at the entrance snarled as he ran out. "Brightstar! These kits belong to ThunderClan! Get out of our camp!"


	7. Chapter 5

The tabby stopped. "They're ours now!"

"Pinefall! Why do you follow orders so cruel? We have plenty of kits in WindClan!" The black tom yowled.

"But don't you get it, Blackfeather? We'll have more!"

"Let go of our kits!" Cindercloud yowled. Blackfeather instantly put down Quickkit. The kit ran to Birchtail.

"That's the final straw, Blackfeather! I've always let you by because you're excellent to WindClan. But not this time!" Brightstar told Blackfeather.

Blackfeather pounced on Brightstar. Flowerkit's ears were flopped in worry and fear. "Go to Birchtail!" Blackfeather ordered to her. The order was easy to follow. Finally, Brightstar had Blackfeather pinned to the ground. "Blackfeather! You're supposed to be my mate!"

"And I would still be if you weren't always giving cruel orders. I was just as heartbroken as you were when Grasspaw was killed, but that doesn't mean we should do this! I never wanted to leave my home, but I will if it means I can stay away from my _former_ mate."

Nightpaw gasped in shock. How could mates want to be apart? _Wait a minute... _He thought. He was now horrified. Pinefall and Ashkit were gone!

"Mosseyes! Mosseyes!" He called.

"What, Nightpaw?" Mosseyes mewed a bit calmer.

"Pinefall and Ashkit are gone!" Mosseyes's eyes went wide with shock.

"Go find a warrior or two that'll help you find Ashkit. You can lead it for all I care. We just have to find them!"

Nightpaw ran to where Cindercloud was. "Will you help me find Ashkit? And sorry your secret about you being a father was uncovered."

"It's okay. I don't care anymore. Of course I'll come." Cindercloud answered.

"Blackfur! You're Cindercloud's brother, so Ashkit's your nephew. Do you want to come, too?"

Blackfur gave a grunt of disbelief. "Why wouldn't I? Cindercloud saved my life, and I'll do anything for him to return the favor!"

The three toms ran to the border. "Nightpaw! You must have a good nose if you can smell herbs. Try to pick up Pinefall's scent." Blackfur ordered.

"But-but I don't know what he smells like!" Nightpaw stuttered.

Cindercloud started searching. "This! Smell it, follow it, and lead us."

Nightpaw took a sniff of where Cindercloud's paw was. He followed it, and it was soon drowned out by more cats.

Blackfur's fur bristled in fury. "I knew it!" He spat, "But why wouldn't he go to camp?"

Soon, they saw a den made of brambles. "That must be the nursery." Nightpaw remarked.

"It is. Now, on the count of three, we leap into the camp. We'll fight, Nightpaw. You just get Ashkit. One...two..._three_!"

Nightpaw instantly leaped into the WindClan camp. His eyes were on the nursery. _Just a little further_, he thought to himself. To his dismay, the nursery was being guarded by Pinefall. The warrior bared his teeth and swiped at Nightpaw, but since he was so small and quick, he slid into the nursery. There were three queens in there, and all of them bared their teeth and unsheathed their claws until they realized he was coming for Ashkit, not theirs.

"Ashkit! Someone's here for you!" A queen announced. _She's against Brightstar, too._ Ashkit's gray head perked up. "Nightpaw! You came!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Nightpaw lifted the large kit by his scruff. "Now, I'm gonna have to go really fast. I won't drop you, Ashkit." Nightpaw told him. The kit still looked worried, especially since Pinefall was now facing them. Nightpaw tried to dart beside him again, but Pinefall was ready and knocked him back into the nursery. He tried four more times, and each time he was knocked back in. Pinefall's eyes were bright with the victory of trapping the two, and Cindercloud crept up behind him. Nightpaw gave nothing away, mostly because that was his only way of escape. Quietly, he pounced, and landed on top of Pinefall.

"Get out!" Cindercloud told the two. Ashkit in his jaws, Nightpaw ran, exiting the camp and running as fast as he could back into the covered forest.

Right when they reached the covered part, he put down Ashkit. "Are you okay?" Nightpaw asked.

"My scruff stings!" He complained.

"Okay. Yup. It's torn. Stay there. I'll go fetch some things."

_Hmm, what do I need? Cobwebs definitely. What else? Oh, oak leaf! And a bit of dock, possibly? No, not dock. _The oak leaf and cobweb was easy to find. To Nightpaw's relief, Ashkit was still there, batting on some moss. "Okay, Ashkit. This might hurt some." Nightpaw licked on the leaf and applied the cobwebs.

"Thank you, Nightpaw."


	8. Chapter 6

Half a moon had passed since Ashkit's rescue. Nightpaw had gone to the Moonpool for the first time. It was still the dead of greenleaf, and Mistywing had now moved into the nursery, expecting three or four kits, as Mosseyes said. Her, Poplarpaw, and Firpaw had gotten excellent at hunting for the half-moon they've been doing it. Brownpaw and Brackenpaw were almost warriors.

"Snowpaw! I want you and Poplarpaw to clean out the elders' bedding." Mallowface ordered.

"Okay, Mallowface. Poplarpaw! Come clean out the elders' bedding with me."

"I'll clean out the dirty bedding. You can get some more." Poplarpaw told her.

As Snowpaw was heading for the place where moss was gathered, she heard a scuffling noise in the bracken. She sniffed, and it was a vole. _Well, I'm sure they won't punish me for hunting if it's for the elders._ Snowpaw killed the vole and brought it back to camp with the moss.

"Here, Specklefoot," Snowpaw told them after the new bedding was laid out, "I'll get you and Clawfeather something, too."

Soon, with all apprentices working together, all of the duties were done in no time. Brackenpaw and Brownpaw were sharing a dove. Poplarpaw and Firpaw shared a rabbit. Nightpaw came over to Snowpaw. "Hey, Snowpaw! Wanna share this squirrel?"

"Sure." Snowpaw replied.

"So, what've you been doing today?" asked Snowpaw.

"Well, Mosseyes and I went out so she could tell me the best places to gather herbs. And how to hunt, just in case I would need that skill one day. And basic battle training. I've been doing so much today, and it's not even sunset! What have you done?" Nightpaw told her.

"Our mentors told us that because today was so hot, and we were still young, it was dangerous to train today; we might have overheated. So we went hunting, and did our normal duties."

Snowpaw couldn't wait to curl up in her nest and sleep the night away. Her fresh bedding was soft, and as soon as she closed her eyes, she was sound asleep.

"Wake up, Snowpaw! Runningstar chose you for the dawn patrol!" Ice-blue eyes shone above Snowpaw.

"Okay, thanks Brownpaw." Snowpaw replied. She gave a large yawn. And then Brownpaw's eyes were filled with wonder.

"Hey, Snowpaw? When do you think Brackenpaw and I will become warriors? She's gotten really anxious." Snowpaw thought for a moment.

The span between a six moon old kit and a warrior was usually about six moons, but the two sisters had been apprentices since before she had been born. "Maybe they just want to make sure you're ready. After all, you've been an apprentice now for...seven moons? Don't worry. You and Brackenpaw should become warriors soon."

"Maybe."

"After all, I've noticed you two hunting your hearts out for the last moon."

"It's what Blackfur and Ravenpelt keep telling us what to do."

"And I heard them telling Runningstar that you're battle skills are exceptional, with no assessment needed for that. You're hunting assessment should be soon, Brownpaw. I can feel it." Brownpaw's eyes lit up.

"You'd better go. The dawn patrol's waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Brownpaw!"

"All apprentices report!" Birchtail reported from beside the Highledge. They came trotting up.

"Alright. The nursery is practically crumbling apart, and we needed to make it bigger, anyway. Get brambles. But don't pick blackthorns or gorse. Got it? And You'll need about two mouthfuls each, then we'll see."

"Okay. And, Birchtail? Did Blackfur or Ravenpelt tell you anything about our progress?" Brackenpaw asked.

"They didn't, but Runningstar did, because you're my daughters. I'm not telling you what he said, besides your warrior ceremony will be soon."

Snowpaw saw them quiver in excitement. "I told you!" She told Brownpaw.

"Hey, Brackenpaw? What do you want your name to be?" Brownpaw asked.

"Eh. I wanted Brackenfur, but Nightpaw told me there was a cat he visited once in a dream named Brackenfur, so, oh well. But I wouldn't argue with Brackentail." She replied.

"I'd want to be Brownfur or Brownheart."

"Hopefully you won't be Brownfrost."

"Brackenpaw! That's disgusting!"

"C'mon, guys! We need to get moving!" Poplarpaw called from ahead.

By that night, all the needed brambles were collected. And right after sunset, Runningstar summoned his Clan.

"This moonrise I would like to have something done. Willowfur! You tell me your kits are six moons old now. Is that correct?" He called.

"It is." She answered, barely looking up from grooming her bouncing kits.

"Then please come forward!" The kits bounced forward.

"Flowerkit! From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Sorrelfur! You excellently trained Birchtail, and I expect you will do as good as a job with Flowerpaw. Quickkit! From this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be Quickpaw. Cindercloud! You are ready for your first apprentice, and I believe you will do well at mentoring Quickpaw."

The two new apprentices touched noses with their mentors.

"Wow! I'm jealous of Nightpaw. He gets a den all to himself." Snowpaw purred. The apprentices' den was crowded. Long-term, that was a great thing.


	9. Chapter 7

**_Sorry about Blackthorn's sudden name change. But I thought his name would get confusing later on, so I changed it. Blackfur and Blackthorn are the same OCs, I promise. Sorry if you see Blackthorn instead of Blackfur later on._**

Firpaw tried to get comfortable in his nest. Seven apprentices meant the nests were made smaller because of the large amount of cats. It couldn't get get worse; he had a tiny nest and Brackenpaw was right beside him, and she was always whispering to Brownpaw. Was it possible to get any sleep in this den?

"Could you please be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep! If your warrior ceremonies are tomorrow, wouldn't you want to look well-rested?" Firpaw asked them. It worked. Firpaw heard no more whispering between the two. Then he realized it was moonhigh. He would keep watch of the camp in the undergrowth. It was established so it would seem the camp only had one or two guards, and in case Brightstar got any ideas. There were actually ten guards in all, each stationed behind a bramble bush close to the hollow.

"Blackfur! It's me! Time for my watch," Firpaw mewed.

"Oh, okay," Blackfur replied.

Firpaw's bush was near the top of the hollow. Not just him, but all the cats on watch were told to watch out for Blackfeather. He was asked if he wanted to join ThunderClan, but Blackfeather turned down the offer, and became a loner above ThunderClan's territory. He was also told that if he changed his mind, he was welcome. _I hope Blackfeather comes._ Firpaw thought. Suddenly, he caught a sharp scent, with hints of WindClan. Not Blackfeather, but someone else. The White Rogue! And her kits!

"Hello," Firpaw called to her, "We mean you no harm, unless you harm us." Firpaw felt important doing the greeting. The rogue looked started, and her kits looked fascinated.

"I've seen you before. You were near that horrible silver tabby," the rogue shivered, "You weren't with her plan, were you?"

"No! Of course not!" The white cat's fur flattened.

"Listen. I'm so sorry, but I cannot live in the wild. It seems everything's out to get me, my mate, and my kits. Is it alright if...if, well, we..stay here for a while? I mean, not forever, but, just until my kits are ready to take care of themselves."

"Well, I think so, but that's up to Runningstar. Come with me." Firpaw beckoned the shaking queen with his tail. She seemed quite young. That might explain why she's so jumpy.

"So, well, who's your mate?" Firpaw politely asked the queen, trying hard not to frighten her more.

"He's a jet-black tom. He's not here because he's hunting beyond your territory," she answered.

"Need a hand on this rockfall?"

"No, we've got it."

"Runningstar? Someone'd like to see you." An amber eye popped open.

"Ah, yes Firpaw. What do you want? And who's that?" Runingstar asked.

"Don't be startled by his size," Firpaw whispered to the quaking she-cat behind him. Her kits weren't scared at all. They were going right up to Runningstar.

"That's, well, I don't know. But she says she's like to stay in ThunderClan for a little while, but only until her kits can take care of themselves," Firpaw told Runningstar.

"Ah, yes, you're that cat we saw at the Gathering," she nodded her head.

"Well, then I assume you saw my kits. I need to keep them safe until...they can take care of themselves. Can we stay here? Just until then?"

"Well, sure! But the kits have to stay here as a price. Don't worry, you'll be able to visit them."

"And my mate?"

"Well, I suppose. As long as he's a warrior while you're here."

"Oh, thank you! I'll go find him!" And she set off.

"Firpaw, could you show these kits the nursery?"

"Alright," Firpaw replied.

"Well, kits, this is the nursery. You'll stay here until you're six moons, then you'll become apprentices. What are your names, again?"

A white she-kit answered first. "I'm Creek."

Next a black tom answered. "Call me Lizard."

Finally, a tiny black she-kit answered. "My name's Blackbird."

"Well...," Firpaw searched for the words, "You two'll be called Creekkit and Lizardkit until you become apprentices. But Blackbird...well, Blackbirdkit is to much to say. So, do you want to be Blackkit or Birdkit?" Blackbird's eyes lit up.

"Birdkit. I like thinking about everyone calling me 'Birdkit'. What will we become when we're not a kit?"

"Apprentices, like I am. You'll be an apprentice for about six moons, five if you're an extremely quick learner. instead of 'kit, you'll be a 'paw. Birdkit, you'll be Birdpaw. Lizardkit, you'll be Lizardpaw, and Creekkit, you'll be Creekpaw." The kits were amazed. Then, their mother brought back her mate.

"Blackfeather!" Runningstar called.


End file.
